Hold On
by Shinigami709
Summary: Joey's father goes too far in his abuse. Mostly from Kaiba's POV. No Lemon in here, well...not really. Possibly hinted at. An angsty song fic. R&R please!


Ok, school's done, mother's yelling at me to get another job (full-time mind you), and I sit here writing fics..oh well, I can always hope she forgets, which is not likely. Anyway, this is a Joey and Kaiba-centric fic. Not necessarily a yaoi fic. I just mean that they will be the main focus. Bakura is the spirit, Ryou is the umm.normal one?  
  
I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, even though I've tried to claim Kaiba's trench coat as my own. Anyway, I'm only playing with the characters. I'll give them back in useable condition, however, they may not be put back in their proper spots. Suing me will not get you anything except blue hair dye and some aspirin. I'm not making any money from this, if I was, I wouldn't need that other job, would I?  
  
I also don't own "Hold On" by Good Charlotte. I just really liked the video and thought it would work for a fic.  
  
Enjoy the fic, Happy Holidays to you all and above all else, be careful during the snow and stuffs (if you live in those areas) @}------,--------'------------------------------------------ (one mega rose for you all)  
  
"And you knew nothing was going on?" ask a perky red-headed nurse.  
"No, as far as I know, Joey never had any of his little friends over. I never thought about the cuts, bruises and bandages he'd come to school with. I just figured the stupid Mutt ad gotten into another fight." Replied the tall brunette. "Look, can I go see him now?" he asked with a hint of worry in his normally cold voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, of course. The others are in there now. Just don't bother any of the machines." The nurse cautioned.  
  
As he entered the hospital room nothing could have prepared the CEO for what he saw. Yugi was holding on to Yami so tightly, Kaiba wondered why the spirit wasn't blue from lack of air. Every so often, a small tear escaped from Yugi's eyes. Tristan was pacing a hole in the floor while talking to himself. Mai was being comforted by Ryou while the gentle youth was trying to keep the spirit of the ring from hurting the former Pharaoh.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" Kaiba asked. Usually, she kept to her brother's side like glue.  
  
It was Bakura who answered. "She was here, but had to leave. Dice- boy was taking her home." He stated as he attempted to de-spike Yami's head with a pair of surgical scissors before his meddlesome hikari tried to stop him.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Can you guys leave me alone with Joey for awhile?" Handing Yami some money, he told him to make sure everyone got something to eat. "Stop looking at me like that you guys. I don't want to hurt him any further than he is. He'll be here when you guys get back."  
  
With a nod, Yami led everyone out of the room and left Kaiba alone. It was then that the tall brunette got a look at his puppy. Joey's head had been bandaged, his wrists had also been bandaged, there were numerous cuts on his face and arms. The bruises on his body were already turning a sickening variety of colors. Perhaps most disturbing to Seto was the needles. They had one tube running into Joey to replace the blood he lost and another running various fluids to his system.  
  
"God, Pup, why? You never came to any of us for help. How could you deal with all of this on your own?" Seto asked, not caring whether Joey could hear him or not. Looking at the sheet at the foot of the bed, the list of injuries read like a criminal rap sheet.  
  
Name: Joseph Wheeler  
  
Age: 17 Date of Birth: January 25 Date Admitted: December 9, 2003 Summary: Numerous head contusions, body and facial lacerations, two cracked ribs, loss of blood, abuse-possibly sexual in nature, slight swelling of the brain due to blunt force, scars on wrists, upper arms, and thighs- possibly suicidal.  
  
"Suicidal? The Mutt? Joey, why would you try something like that?" Kaiba thought to himself. Growling to the unmoving figure on the bed, "Joey, how could you be so selfish? You probably never gave a thought to all of us who would have to deal with losing you...especially me."  
  
~This world This world is cold But you don't You don't have to go~  
  
Kaiba pulled a chair near Joey's bed. As he placed his hand over Joey's he began to think everything over. Kaiba knew Joey's father was an alcoholic, but would he go as far as beating his son? Worse yet, could he rape him? Sure there were days when Joey had come to school with bruises and cuts, but he always claimed it was from work and stuff.  
  
"Joey, you never had to let it go this far. Not to wanting to kill yourself." Kaiba whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear him. "There were so many of us who would have helped you if you'd have only asked for it, love"  
  
~You're feeling sad You're feeling lonely And no one seems to care~  
  
Thinking back to a few days ago, Kaiba remembered something. He'd been in a business meeting when his cell phone began to ring. Knowing he couldn't answer it, he turned on the small headset to hear the voice mail.  
  
"I'm not answering, leave a message. If you're Mokuba, no, you can't have any sugar get something else."  
  
Then, Joey's voice came on. "Hi Moneybags, guess you're busy. Sorry. Joey."  
  
"You know," mused Kaiba, "he sounded like he was crying." Then the thought hit him. Did his dad do something to him then?  
  
Brushing a lock of golden hair away from Joey's eyes, he lowered his head and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Pup."  
  
~Your mother's gone And your father hits you This pain you can not bear But we all bleed the same way as you do And we all have the same things to go through~  
  
Coming from an abusive home himself, Seto could only imagine the hell Joey went through. In fact, every one of Yugi's group had some kind of problem in their lives. Yugi was always picked on because he was short. Serenity had her eye problems, Ryou had his psychotic yami and not having his father around. Tea just was an issue, Mai's past was pretty lonely. Then there was Kaiba himself. Many of his days were spent trying to protect Mokuba from getting beaten by Gozaburo. Everyone could have understood Joey and his problems, possibly Kaiba the most.  
  
~Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on, it gets better than you know~  
  
"Joey, please. Wake up. Let me see those hazel eyes I've come to love so much. You need to fight this like you have everything else. Let us help you, Pup. Especially me. Let me in to your world." Seto put his head down on his arm and did something that would have shocked his blonde lover. The cold, uncaring, heartless Seto Kaiba cried.  
  
He stayed like that for a long time. Seto would have stayed like that all night if it hadn't been for the hand he felt on his shoulder. Blinking back sleep, Kaiba looked up into crimson eyes. "Yami?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on. You can't stay here. You may run half the town, but they'll still throw you out on the street for hang around after hours. We're all going to the gameshop. You're welcome to come."  
  
~The days, you say they're way too long And your nights, you can't sleep at all And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want no more And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want no more. ~  
  
For the next two days the group stayed around the game shop waiting to hear any news on their friend. Surprisingly, Kaiba stayed the whole time, leaving only to collect Mokuba. All of them agreed that the waiting seemed eternal. Joey was always there to make the time go faster. He was their comedian. Now, it seemed like nobody was laughing.  
  
"Kaiba, you were dating Joey before all this started, right?" Asked Yugi one night.  
  
"Yeah, I was. Don't bother asking. I didn't know a thing about it. Looking back now, I might have been able to prevent this." The blue eyed youth looked near tears.  
  
Seeing this, Yugi took a chance. He slid next to Kaiba, and wrapped his arms around him. Yami, fearing his aibou was going to be thrown into the next country, came over to stop Kaiba from killing the smaller duelist. However, Kaiba broke down for the second time in less than a week. He held Yugi and allowed all the frustration of not knowing how Joey was out.  
  
"Seto, nobody blames you. You weren't looking for any signs. Now that you are, you're seeing them everywhere. It's ok. None of us saw them either." Yugi pulled away and handed Kaiba a kleenex. "We need to work on getting him through this."  
  
Just then the game shop's phone rang. Everyone froze. Finally it was Mokuba who picked it up. "Hello? Ok. Really? Cool!! We can? I'll tell them. Thanks!!" He hung up the phone.  
  
"You guys know that if you pick it up when it ring, you can talk to the person who's calling...right?" Mokuba stared at the older ones in disbelief.  
  
Ryou was the first to speak. "Who was it? Is it good news?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Mokuba, remembering why he got to answer the phone. "That was a nurse at the hospital. She said that Joey's awake and ok. Really sore, but ok. She also said the worst is over for him. He'll be ok. Oh, we can go see him, too." Everyone went running out the door. Except Kaiba. Lingering behind, he whispered a quick prayer of thanks to Ra that his love was ok.  
  
~Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know Don't stop looking, you're one step closer Don't' stop searching, it's not over Hold on~  
  
Arriving in record time at the hospital, the gang over took the small room easily. Everyone want to see Joey and confirm for themselves he was ok. Well, all but Bakura who was investigating some surgical scalpels someone left in the room.  
  
"Joey." was all Yugi got out before giving his best friend a huge hug.  
  
Laughing slightly to not aggravate his ribs Joey kidded, "You been saving that one up for a while, eh Yuge?" However, he did hug back as much as his injuries allowed.  
  
Everyone was in much higher spirits now. However, the nursing staff wasn't happy with roughly ten people crammed into a room meant for four. Everyone agreed that Kaiba should be allowed to stay. After all, he and Joey were a couple and needed time for themselves.  
  
"So Moneybags. I heard you decided to take a nap on me. Literally."  
  
Nodding tiredly, Seto admitted, "I was worried about you, Pup. I never thought I'd get to see you smile again."  
  
Blushing, Joey responded, "Aww.you know nothing's going to keep me down forever. Besides, who else would eat you out of house and home?"  
  
"Mokuba's doing a good job. You taught him well. Joey, I was looking at the reports and things.they said you were suicidal. Why? Why didn't you talk to me?"  
  
"Seto.I don't know. I thought it would be an easy out. Somehow, I never fully went through with it. It was just my way of dealing with all the shit my dad was doing to me. You gave me the reason to live." Joey admitted. "I don't want to have to do that again, but I think I forgot how to deal with things normally."  
  
~What are you looking for What are you waiting for Do you know what you're doing to me GO AHEAD What are you waiting for~  
  
"Joey, I love you more than anything. Losing you. wouldn't be able to live with myself. Do you know what I felt like when I read those papers? I felt like I was slowly drowning. I can't lose you. I can't let you go back to your dad. Ever." Kaiba pulled Joey into as much of an embrace as he could. "I'll help you through this. I promise"  
  
"Seto.". breathed Joey cuddling close to the sweet smell of cinnamon that was his love. "If I can't go back, where am I staying?"  
  
Kaiba started to smile. "With me. I've been waiting for a way to offer. Seems like I found one."  
  
"You have to promise me two things Mutt, if you're going to stay with me." Kaiba warned. "One, I want you to talk to me. Please. Tell me what's bothering you. Two, no matter how bad things get you don't stop fighting. I can't lose you."  
  
The tears in Joey's eyes were all Kaiba needed for confirmation.  
  
~Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know Don't stop looking you're one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over.hold on.~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ That's all for this chapter. I think there might be a second part to it. If time and life permits. If there is, it probably won't be based on a song. Anyway, please take a second to review! They're appreciated. Ja ne! 


End file.
